Rentrée Renversante
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Le jour de la rentrée, vous êtes à la fois angoissée et transi de joie, à la fois essoufflés et prêts à courir un marathon de plusieurs kilomètres. Et bien, en ce premier septembre, c'est au tour de Lily... ou pas.


**Rentrée renversante**

Lily Luna Potter/Albus Potter/Ginny Weasley  
K  
Friendship  
Nuit du FOF, Rentrée

* * *

_Cette petite histoire est écrite dans le cadre de la troisième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Rentrée". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. _

_**Rejoignez-nous !**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **__JK Rowling, je vous ferais bâtir une statue un jour. _

_Ecrit en une heure, un peu au hasard... mais vous avez le droit de me lancer des tomates !_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**Rentrée renversante**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Son corps bout. Son sang est en ébullition. Ses mains tremblent.

Vêtue de son uniforme de petit écolière, elle fixe l'horizon.

Ça y est. Voilà. C'est le grand jour. Elle va entrer à Poudlard.

Mitigée entre l'angoisse et l'euphorie, elle distribue de timides sourires autour d'elle, rayonnante, à qui voudra bien les recevoir. Devant elle, immuables, les briques qu'elle s'apprête à traverser comme elle l'a déjà fait de nombreuses fois. Seulement, tout est différent. Elle y va pour elle, ce premier septembre-ci. Pour elle. Juste pour elle. Et encore pour elle. Ses lèvres s'étirent un peu plus en réponse à ce laisser-aller égoïste. Elle songe qu'il est bien agréable parfois, de ne penser qu'à soi, lorsque l'on n'est pas enfant unique.

Inspirant une grande goulée d'air, elle fait un pas en avant. Puis un deuxième. Le vent souffle, agite sa tignasse rousse, qui vient lui obstruer la vue. D'un geste calculé pour être celui de la future femme fatale qu'elle a décidé d'être à l'école des sorciers, elle écarte cette masse importune avant de se redresser fièrement. Elle balaye les alentours de son regard noisette et constate avec soulagement personne n'a rien remarqué.

Elle pousse son chariot vers la barrière, tandis que le hibou hulule. Son petit bec chocolat pointe à travers les barreaux de fer de sa cage ouvragée. Par association d'idée, son plumage caramel tacheté d'or lui rappelle l'histoire d'Hedwige, que son père lui contait dans son enfance, celle de la chouette effraie, devenue fier guerrier à la mort honorable. Peut-être que Kokonut et elle seront un jour amies.

Rêveuse, elle continue d'avancer, lentement, très lentement, sans courir. Elle n'a pas peur de la barrière, c'est ce qui est derrière qui la pétrifie. Le train. Le bruit. La foule. Le départ. Quitter le nid, la rassurante présence de ses parents, grandir et s'envoler de ses propres ailes.

Elle ne rêve que de cela.

Un rire amusé s'échappe de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle réalise le paradoxe de ces sentiments qui l'animent. Terreur, tristesse et nostalgie. Joie, espoir et envie. Elle avance tout en voulant reculer. Mais elle avance. Elle continue d'avancer. Parce qu'elle veut imiter ses frères, Teddy, ses cousins, son oncle, sa tante, sa mère. Et puis son père aussi.

Un pas.

Encore un.

Plus que quelques secondes et ce sera l'impact.

_Quinze..._

Elle inspire une grande goulée d'air

_Quatorze..._

Elle ferme les yeux.

_Treize..._

Elle ne peut résister à l'envie et les rouvre, le temps d'estimer la distance.

_Douze..._

Son cœur bat si fort qu'elle se demande comment il peut encore tenir dans sa poitrine.

_Onze..._

Elle s'essuie le front.

_Dix..._

Au diable la tradition, elle gardera les yeux ouverts.

_Neuf..._

Kokonut pousse un piaillement.

_Huit..._

Bon, elle va peut-être fermer les yeux, alors.

_Sept..._

Son souffle s'accélère, elle y est presque.

_Six..._

Elle se met à courir.

_Cinq... quatre... trois... deux..._

- Lily ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Rends-moi mes baga... ATTENTION ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? Kokonut ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT A KOKONUT ?

Étalée de tout son long sur le sol recouvert de verdure, Lily fixe le chariot renversé. Puis elle se met à rire lorsque Kokonut commence à piailler pour appeler son maître à l'aide. Irrépressible, il lui écorche la gorge.

Albus, paniqué, tente de sauver son oiseau perdu dans le chaos de malles, tout en pestant après sa sœur et ses jeux stupides, cette fois-ci, ils ont failli coûter la mort du petit mur de brique au fond du jardin.

- Lily ? Abus, mon chéri ? Où êtes-vous ? On va être en retard à King Cross ! Albus ? Albus ?

Ginny surgit soudain et découvre le carnage en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne lui faut pas plus de deux minutes pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

- Lily, lily, lily, chantonne-t-elle comme un refrain trop souvent répété. Ma chérie, tu n'as que neuf ans ! Ce sera bientôt ton tour...

- Maman ! S'exclame le jeune cadet, outré par tant de tolérance. Elle a voulu tuer Kokonut !

Ginny couve ses deux enfants d'un regard maternel, amusée par la situation. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'un jour, il grandiront, qu'un jour, ils partiront.

Mais le moment n'est pas encore venu.

* * *

_Tomates ? J'ai hésité à l'arrêter après "Qu'est ce que tu fais à Kokonut"... qu'en pensez-vous ?  
_


End file.
